


Goosebumps and Chickenskin!: A Collection of Danny Phantom Oneshots

by grosscat



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosscat/pseuds/grosscat
Summary: just a collection of danny phantom oneshots of whatever the fuck i want i just wanna write shit





	Goosebumps and Chickenskin!: A Collection of Danny Phantom Oneshots

It was a normal day in Amity Park, Danny Phantom was fighting the ghost known as Ember, y'know normal. Tucker and Sam were watching nearby from a bush...well, sort of, Tucker was messing around with his PDA and Sam was reading a rather thick book. Both of them were pretty distracted, to say the least.

"Hey guys? I'd feel a lot better if you were paying attention!" Danny shouted in a hushed tone at them, trying to not bring the attention of anyone close by.

"Whatever, just tell us when you need the thermos." Tucker said, not looking up from his electronic device.

"Ugh, fine." Danny said, punching Ember's face.

Ember glared and opened her mouth, but instead of a snappy comeback, a ghoulish wail left her lips. The sound scared Tucker and Sam, they immediately looked up at the two ghosts. Confusion spread across their faces as they witnessed their friend respond "Well, there won't be anything left to remember when I'm done with you!"

"He...understood that?" Tucker asked Sam. She shrugged at him, and turned back to watch the fight, now interested. Sam turned back in time to see Ember rush and bash Danny's face with her guitar, swinging it as if it was a baseball bat. "Ow, that's gotta hurt." Tucker commented.

Their friend rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, and smirked. He let out a wail, similar to Ember's, the sound made chills go up his friends' spines. It was nothing like the goofy noises people made to mock ghosts. Ember laughed, moving to swing her guitar at him again.

"Wait, are they speaking ghost?" Tucker wondered aloud, pulling a recorder out of his backpack.

"Uh, Tucker, not to shatter your dreams, but I don't think ghost is a language."

Turning on the recorder, Tucker glared at Sam. "Well then, Sam, what do you call that?"

"I don't know, weird ghost shit?"

"Weird ghost language shit."

"Oh my god, Tucker."

* * *

 

The fight was soon over, Ember in the Fenton Thermos, and the day saved again.

"Hey, Danny, what was with that weird screaming earlier?" Sam asked him, elbowing him in the side.

"Weird what?"

"You and Ember were making loud wailing sounds at each other." Tucker told him, playing back the recorder.

Danny raised an eyebrow at them. "All I hear is Ember and I talking."

"Really? You serious?"

"Guys, I'm not interested in messing around today, I have homework to do. I'm gonna go ahead." Danny then ran off from them.

Sam put a hand on her hip. "Weird."

"Ghost language."

"Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


End file.
